grasp
by the.ways.we.lie
Summary: It's hard, saying goodbye. [rokushi]


note: something i thought of. au universe.

note2: i also like rokushi.

.

.

.

grasp

.

.

hold your horses, grab your drinks, because this is our last goodbye.

.

.

.

They're just friends, and he likes to leave it at that. No one would ever think of them as a couple, because he's sophomore Roxas, and she's senior Xion.

But he likes to think of them as a couple anyway.

He doesn't know why, because the two of them are radically different. Besides the two-year age difference, ther's a personality one too. He likes to go with the flow and take whatever is coming to you, while she wants everything structured and will almost never take no for an answer. He's lazy and bordering on indifferent, and her every move has to have purpose, has to have something gained from it. He's not even sure how they're friends, but he knows it's related to sea-salt ice cream, and the things they say to each other. While they may work differently, they both respond in biting and scathing responses, many of which could ruin a relationship.

But not theirs.

It's not often he thinks of her romantically, not only because of the fact that they only see each other for a couple hours after school, or through fleeting glances in the hallways, but because there are much better girls, girls like Naminé, who will willingly go along with his antics, and yet sometimes, he likes the stupid structure that she provides, and the sarcastic, yet sometimes sweet answers she provides to his questions.

He likes to think of her obsidian, shiny hair, slipping through his fingers, and her pink, full lips and how he'll lean in to-

And then, he'll sigh, shake his head, and wonder why he's torturing himself again.

.

It's the last week of school, and he's now offically a junior.

She's officially gone. Or going to be gone.

"Are you sad?" he says, in his trademark almost sarcastic voice, walking up to her locker.

"Are you?" she responds, her voice a biting sharp tone, but her eyes giving away her fondness for him.

She walks through the hall, and he follows. "About what?" he asks, knowing what it is he's asking anyway. "Me leaving, you dimwit." says Xion, rolling her eyes. Roxas catches up to her, and scoffs, "What? No. Never."

Xion pretends to look hurt, and then punches him on the arm. Hard. Roxas acts like it's a mortal wound, and Xion smacks him on the head. Lightly. "I can see that you're struggling to reach me, Xion." he sniggers, after she tries to smack him again. "I can see that you're a giant asshole, who won't let a five-foot girl smack you." she retorts, frustration clear in her voice.

He bends down an inch, and she smacks him again.

.

"So where you gonna go?" he asks her, as they walk to the Clock Tower together. "Luxerion University." she responds, shoving her hands into her pocket. "The big city?" says Roxas, raising an eyebrow.

"You know it." she responds, a glint in her cerulean eyes. "I didn't think you were a city girl." says Roxas, searching for his wallet as they approach the ice-cream vendor. He says this borderline sarcastically again, because he knows that she will fit right in with the rest of them, what with her spunk and her charm.

But Xion doesn't notice, and she continues on with the conversation. "I didn't think you cared." teases Xion. "We only see each other like once a week after all." she reasons, while Roxas fumbles for a five dollar bill. The vendor looks at them suggestively, for the upteenth time, and Roxas shakes his head in that serious, "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing with her" look again, and the faintest hint of a smile appears on the vendor's face as he hands him two sticks of ice cream.

"I care more than you know." he responds, handing her an ice-cream stick.

"Isn't that sweet?" says Xion sarcastically, unwrapping her treat.

.

They walk up to the Clock Tower together, poking fun at each other, just taking in the feeling of being around each other, and Roxas has this weird panging feeling in his chest as they sit down at the very edge of the tower. They finish their ice cream together, watching the sunset silently.

"The sky hasn't been this clear in ages." he remarks, leaning back a little. She nods, and flicks her ice cream stick into the plaza, where it hits an unknowing stranger on the head. Roxas laughs loudly as Xion clamors back onto the floor of the Clock Tower, laughing along with him. Their laughter fades to chuckles, and then just a silent stare. She looks at him, her cerulean eyes scanning him. He slowly moves his hand towards her face, where he brushes a stray hair out of her face, and cups her cheek gently.

He can hear her breathing now, and Xion moves closer to him, to put her head on his chest. He's not sure what's going on, or what's going to happen, because they have never been this intimate, never been this close, and he's not quite sure whether he likes it or not.

The sun finally sets, and he doesn't want to get up. But she does, and pulls him up with him. They walk back downstairs, hands almost brushing together, furtive glances stolen from one another. Finally, Roxas takes her hand in his. She looks at him almost surprised, and then it fades into an expression of fondness and almost something else.

At the entrance to each other's apartments, they stop. There's a glow from the streetlamps of Twilight Town, the sky's stars are being revealed, and they look at each other again. "I had a good time today." she says softly, looking away. "Yeah." he croaks. "Me too." She looks at him again, and takes a couple steps forward slowly, and she gets up on her tippy-toes, to lightly brush him on the lips with her own.

He stands there, almost in shock, and lightly blushing, Xion heads upstairs.

.

She leaves for college nearly two weeks later. Roxas watches through his apartment window as he watches the obsidian hair girl check her bags and suitcases again meticulously. He knows she'll be fine, he knows she'll be at the top of her class, because the cream always rises to the top, (or in this case, the Xion), but there's this nagging, melancholic feeling that's lingering, and he knows what it is.

Xion appears to be looking around for something, someone, and Roxas feels that nagging feeling burn a little more.

He almost gives himself an ultimatum, that either he says goodbye now, or he'll never see her again, but he doesn't care to rise to the challenge, because he's a little bit too tired of thinking of them as a couple, too tired of her in general, so now he's going to sit back down on his bed, and keep the memory of them as friends (not lovers) forever ingrained in his head.

Outside his apartment, Xion looks wistfully at his window, and walks to the train station.

.

.

note: ok this came out weird, but i still hope you guys liked it...

note2: please do not favorite and do everything ELSE but review. honestly that gets on my freaking nerves. but i can't do anything if you don't, so just please do. :)

note3: luxerion- upcoming city in lightning returns.

.

special thanks to beta, OmegaStarShooter14!


End file.
